The Wedding
by Dev Castle
Summary: What happens if Kate marries Josh. A oneshot of the wedding.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:The show Castle and its characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC**

 **Author's note:This is a one shot that got inspired from the the story Love Begins Again by thekingdaddy. In that story Kate asks Castle what would have happened if she had accepted Josh's proposal. This is what I think would have happened. Enjoy.**

Standing at the table watching the couples dance, Castle tried to remember the past couple of hours which had passed in a drunken and painful haze. But the only things he could remember was the smug look Josh threw at him, the I Do and the most beautiful bride in the world. As he was thinking these thoughts he saw Ryan and Esposito making their way towards him, each carrying a beer. Their was a painful silence which was broken by Ryan,"Wanna talk about it?" Fearing he might say the wrong thing Castle could only shake his head. Esposito trying to divert the stilted conversation asked "So what now?" Castle sighed,"I dont know, I'm thinking about getting into teaching."

Esposito huffed,"That's an idea, not a particularly good idea, but its an idea." Castle smirked,"I hate you guys." Smirking Ryan replied,"Nah you love us." Castle took a moment and looked at them, The boys as Beckett called them, he was grateful to them that they allowed him to be part of their group. Suddenly overcome by emotion he said,"Thanks guys, for everything."

Before either one could reply Alexis walked up to Castle and said,"Dance with your daughter."

Smiling and taking her hand he replied,"Dont mind if I do." And made his way towards the dance floor. As they danced to a slow song that he vaguely remembered listening while he fiddled with Beckett's cruiser's radio, Alexis said,"I'm proud of you Daddy." Seeing his confused expression she quickly elaborated, "You got through it dad, you didnt hold a grudge, even though I think you should, you got through this hell, even though you love her." Castle couldn't think of what to say, so he simply smiled a sad smile and replied,"I just want her to be happy, and if Josh makes her happy than I'm happy for her." She replied,"You are good man dad, and i hope i find a man half as good as you"."You will pumpkin, you will; but not until you're 35." Receiving the smack to the chest as he expected.

"Mind if I borrow your dad for a dance?" Lanie's question brought the father daughter duo out of their little world."Ofcourse Dr. Parrish." Once Alexis was out of earshot Lanie asked,"How you holding up sweetie?" Not wanting to get in this line of questioning, he simply distracted her,"Don't worry about me, worry about that poor simpleton over there." Pointing towards Esposito who was trying to flirt with a waitress and failing miserably. Grimacing Castle added,"C'mon Lanie, you know you want him back, havent you made him suffer enough?" Before Lanie could say anything he started walking them towards Espo saying"C'mon atleast let one workplace romance be a success." With that they reached the table and Castle gave Lanie's hand to Esposito and said,"Go on and dance already, and be nice to her." Smiling as he saw them walking towards the dance floor.

He spotted her as soon as his eyes left Esplaine. She looked beautiful in the simple white dress, radiant as she danced with her father. His heart ached once again and he knew more alcohol wouldn't do a damn thing. So he decided it was time for a clean break. Walking towards her, he knew the exact moment she sensed him. Not wanting to prolong anything he simply asked Jim,"Mind if I cut in?"Shaking his head and handing his daughter's hand to Castle, Jim made his way towards the precint group who was watching the duo with rapt attention. Winking at the group he turned his attention towards the bride. She looked beautiful in her simple white dress which her and Lanie had found but was already booked until Castle bought it from the people who had booked it by offering twice the price and making it look like the booking got cancelled. He was happy that he was atleast a part of Kate's wedding even though it wasn't the part he wanted.His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts but he simply said,"You look beautiful." She shyly smiled up to him and said,"Thanks Castle, you dont look bad yourself." They danced for a couple of seconds in peaceful silence. Castle was the first one to break it,"Do you remember the first time we danced, at the MADT ball." Smiling at the memory she replied,"Yeah, I hated you back then." Smirking he asked,"Back then?" Getting only a shrug and smirk in reply." I thought you could never look more beautiful then you did that day, but I was mistaken." Causing Kate's cheeks to heat up as a radiant blush took over her face. Without commenting on the blush he asked,"Time is a funny thing isnt it? How fast it goes by. You never seem to realize you have lost it until you come to the end." Squashing the slow dread that was coiling in her stomach she joked,"I dont know castle it seems like years since I brought you in for questioning!" Smiling he replied,"But it only feels like yesterday you came to get a book signed by me." Noticing Kate's eyes get wide he continued,"Shy Kate, your smile lights up the room, smile more, the world needs the light." Quoting what he wrote in her book all those years ago which Kate thought was a general reply which he had forgotten but was far from it. Before she could say anything Josh walked up to them saying," Mind if I dance with my wife." And without waiting for a reply took Kate's right hand, giving Castle a cross look as he kept holding her left hand. Spotting the look Castle left Kate's hand and offered it to Josh, which he took shaking the writers hand as Castle said,"You dont know how lucky you are, she's an extraordinary women." Josh just gave him a smug look, which clearly spoke I win. Castle noticing the look, hardened his grip on Josh's hand till he could she the fear and pain in the surgeon's eyes and said in a cold voice,"And if you ever hurt her, in any way, I will personaaly make sure that even the slightest evidence of your existence won't be found by anyone." Lightening his grip, he finished saying,"This is your chance, don't waste it. Take it from a man who blew his." With that he turned and started walking towards the parking, taking a glass of scotch from the waiter in the way and downing it one gulp. As he was waiting for his car to arrive, Alexis joined her saying nothing, just offering her support silently. As he sat in the car and started driving back towards the loft, his only thoughts were 'It wasn't supposed to end this way'.

THE END


	2. Kate’s POV

**Disclaimer:The show Castle and its characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC**

 **AN: This story was supposed to be a one shot but after reading a craspon's review I started writing the wedding in Kate's POV and well ended up with this. Enjoy.**

Standing in front of the mirror, Kate examined her dress making sure it wasn't anything less than perfect. That's what she deserved, everyone told her. But standing alone right now, seeing herself in a wedding gown ready to get married in a couple of minutes, the small voice in her mind that had started ever since she accepted Josh's proposal 'This is wrong' made its presence abundantly clear. It made questions rise in her mind that she dare not answer. But standing here alone without anyone to distract her she couldn't help but consider,'Was she realLy ready to get married?','Could she have the happy ending she thought she would?','Is josh really her one and done?', the last question led her heart to give a suggestion who might be but she squashed it, along with all the other doubts, considering them as pre wedding jitters thats all. Afterall this is her choice, Josh is her choice. He's safe and he loves her. That should be enough right?

She was broken out of her musing by her father coming in the room, "It's time Katie bug". With that she steeled herself and started walking towards the altar. Compartmentalize she reminded herself. And even she knew how sad that thought sounded, this was her wedding, a memory that she was supposed to look back with fondness, not close it of in a box meant for the past and forget about it. But that was exactly what she was doing. Before she realized she was in front of Josh, seeing his smiling face. And however hard she tried she couldn't muster enough energy to match that smile. So she just stood there, half listening to the priest babbling. She turned her head towards the crowd and spotted him, sitting at the end row, with a glass of whiskey, probably old fashioned, how he likes it. See looked up to his face and saw him looking directly at her giving her a encouaraging smile, and that smile gave her all the courage she needed to get through this. The priest babbled on, the I dos were spoken, no personal vows, Josh was against it. Well Josh was against the whole wedding concept, if left to him, he would probably have taken her to a magistrate and got married there and that was it. But Lanie had put her foot down, and he had accepted and thats how they ended up here with a wedding which was literally out of a bridal magazine. Wedding example C, right down to the flower arrangements and cover of the chairs, it matched their budget he had said and even she wasnt feeling that involved.

But that was the problem wasn't it, this was her wedding and it felt all wrong. She was supposed to be involved, Her wedding was supposed to be small and intimate with just her close friends and family not something out of the bridal magazine which matched their budgets. She was supposed to remember it as a fond memory. Not close it off in a box. But this is it. She was married to Josh, her one and done, even though she never told him about that. She did tell it to ... No not going there.

"Give a hearty welcome to MR. and MRS. Davidson", she heard as they entered the ball room for their first dance. Mrs. Davidson, it sounded wrong, and wasnt it a part of a fight with Josh. It was, she didnt want to change her name, but Josh insisted on it, saying she was going to be his wife and he wanted the world to know. She was going to lash out on him that she wasnt some trophy but they just put a cap on it, like every other argument that they were having. This was their relationship, They would start a fight and put a cap on it before it escalated to handle it for another night.

They danced briefly to one song and then he was off, to 'talk' with his superiors, but she knew ass kissing when she saw one. She just scoffed, and decided to just sit for a while observe the dancing couples when her cousin Sofia approached her "C'mon sis you cant just sit here, dance with me". And she was off dancing with her almost identical twin cousin sister. They had dreamed about heir weddings together when they were young, even making a pact to get married in the same year but life had happened, and pacts were forgotten. She was really grateful that Sofia accepted her invite even though they havent been close for long. As she looked at her sister, she saw her looking over her soulder with eyes full of love. As she turned her head she saw the reason why. Yves stood at the bar looking at her cousin with the same look. She chuckled and nudged her sister towards him "Go on, he looks like a abandoned puppy'. And with that she saw Sofia walk her way towards her recent fiance and saw them hugging like long lost lovers even though they were just a few feet away. Feeling happy for her sister for finally finding her way back to her true love.

She was broken out of her musing by Esposito offering her his hand for a dance. Kate smirked, "Could't find any sororirity sisters?" Espo huffed and glared at her, "Not funny Beckett, I just thought to complete my brotherly duty by offering you a dance". Still smirking she replied "Well if you wanted to dance this badly, Lanie is standing at the bar all alone". "Subtle Beckett, really subtle". Kate just shrugged and swayed with him, still surprised that the tough detective knew how to dance. "I'm happy for you Beckett. Still surprised you were the first one to get hitched out of all of us, I thought I would surely beat you.." He stopped when he spotted the annoyed look on Beckett's face as she questioned sarcastically, "Really you thought I am not capable of getting married?" With one eyebrow up. Trying a way to get out of the hole he dug he babled for a few seconds until he found her trying to hold back a smile, "HaHa you played me Beckett, really nice." With that she started laughing.

Time slowly passed and almost everyone offered their congratulations to her. Josh hadn't been with her since he left after their first dance and she was getting more and more annoyed. She was about to go find him when her father stopped her, "Are you too big to dance with your father?" Smiling she teased,"I might be able to tolerate you for a song or two. Sure you can keep up old man?" With mock anger he replied,"You aren't too old to be grounded, young lady." And with that they started laughing as they danced. "Your mother would be so proud of you Katie". "Would she?" escaped her mouth before she could think. Seemingly expecting this response he said, "Offcourse, you are living your life. Found a man you love and are starting a family with him. Thats all she wanted for you. Thats all any parent wants for their child, for them to be happy". She had tears in her eyes and wanted to say that she didnt know if she was happy, but didnt. Instead she just nodded and kept dancing.

She noticed Lanie and Esposito making their way towards the dance floor and smilled thinking 'Atleast one workplace romance worked out'. It was while thinking that she sensed him. After spending more than three years with him, she could sense him when he enters the room, that was how well in sync they were. Before she knew it she was in Castle's arms swaying to a song she vaguely remembered listening to in her cruiser once. After the customary compliments he said, "Do you remember the first time we danced, at the MADT ball". She couldn't help but smile at the memory. She still hated him during that time but he was gaining her trust slowly. She didnt know where he was going with this but she couldn't help but blush when he mentioned how more beautiful she looks. She heard him mention about time passing and not realizing till it has ended and a she felt her insides freeze and slow dread started to form in her stomach. Because she knew time was coming to an end, she knew she was being selfish, but she wanted him in her life, as her friend, as her confidant, as her Partner. She didnt say any of that, she just joked and diverted from the topic because thats who they were, Castle and Beckett, a holding pattern, and the plane was finally out of fuel. But when he mentioned the book signing all those years ago, she couldn't help but feel the butterflys flutter in her stomach. She didnt think he would remeber that, always thought that she was just another face in hundreds of other faces even though he had spent significant more time than the customary few seconds spent with every fan as she had frozen on the spot and if it werent for Maddie she would have to be escorted out in a gurney. And as he quoted what he worte, she couldnt help but quote it with him mentally as if she hadnt read that line over a thousand times, as if that line hadnt provided her with courage when she was feeling down and questioning her life, Because Rick Castle thought she could light up the world and still does and thinks she is extraordinary.

She came out of her thoughts as she saw herself in Josh's arms and Josh and Castle shaking hands, while Castle said something about evidence never to be found, she looked at his face and saw a resigned but determined look and then she noticed her husbands face saw he looked smug although he looked more fearful now. Her husband! He was her husband know, and the small voice in the bck of her head got louder and louder saying,'This is wrong'. And she couldn't help but agree that it was indeed wrong, this whole fiasco was wrong. This wasnt how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be braver and confront Castle sooner than she did. They were supposed to go to the Hamptons together and get on it like bunnies. They were supposed to spend the summer talking and finding moments to be together. They were eventually supposed to fall in love with each other. Although the last part still happened. Oh God, as realisation struck her, she loved him, she loved Castle, and if that wasnt supposed to be soul shattering realisation she didnt know what was.

As she looked up she saw Josh frowning down at her as she was frozen in place after her realization and all eyes on them as they were the only couple on the floor. She dropped her hands from Josh and turned towards her precint family and saw Lanie giving her a encouraging smile as if she knew exactly what was on her mind. Building enough courage she turned towards the parking and swiftly started walking towards it with only one thought in her mind,

'No, this is not how it Ends'.

THE END


End file.
